Why Do All The Bad Things Happen to Me?
by selinea1
Summary: This is starting on page 60-something in Hunted. When Erik and Zoey are in the hallway. I don't want to spoil anything else, so that is it. Infinite disclaimer: I do not own any of the House of Night characters. They are owned by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast. I only own the plot line.
1. Projectile Vomiting

**_This is my fifth story. I'm just experimenting with different ideas, but I will continue all of my stories if I get enough reviews. So read and review please,_**

******_NAQ_**

Chapter 1

**_He sounded so sexy and turned-on that for a moment I was confused about what I really wanted. I mean, I did want to be with him again, and he was totally how and familiar and …_**

**_I had just begun to relax into him when I …_**

**_This is where I start_**

Felt really sick. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I felt my lunch coming up, and used air to push Erik off forcefully. When he was off of me, I puked out my guts. Erik looked hurt, and I realized that he thought that was my response to his kiss. I tried to tell him that wasn't it, but puked again. He ran past me and back to the kitchen, leaving me there, puking. When I was finally done, I ran to the bathroom to clean up. I asked water to clean the tunnel floor, and fire to dry it, and then brushed my teeth until I was pretty sure that there was no puke on them. I then threw away the toothbrush, and headed to the kitchen for a new lunch and to talk to Erik.

When I arrived at the kitchen, Erik wasn't there. Only Aphrodite was there. I looked through the fridge. There were only about three boxes of pizza, so I took one and heated it up in the oversized microwave. When it was done, I took it out, set the box on the table, sat down and started eating piece after piece. Man, I was really hungry. On my third slice, I looked over at Aphrodite. She was looking at me with those seriously unattractive bug eyes.

"Wha?" I said through a mouthful of pizza.

She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Then she put her hand on my shoulder. She quickly pulled her hand back, screamed, then dropped to the floor, convulsing. Even before I saw the blood tears, I knew that she was having a vision.

I rushed over to her, pizza still in my mouth, and held her in a sitting position. She didn't look sad, or scared, or shocked, or surprised. She actually looked kind of… happy. I was thinking that maybe it was a death vision of Neferet, when Darius burst through the door. He quickly rushed over to Aphrodite.

"What happened?!" He nearly shouted. I tried to tell him what happened, but the food in my mouth, made it sound all muffled and inaudible. We looked back at Aphrodite. She looked relieved, but in a small amount of pain. She looked at me and smiled. I instantly got into High Priestess mode.

I rushed back over to Aphrodite, and despite the pizza in my mouth, I got the words I was looking for.

"By the name of Nyx, I command you to tell me what you see!" I used the words that my goddess gave me.

She looked at me, as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Um… It isn't really important. It was amazing. It wasn't death, but life. I don't know how you'll take it though. It can be a good thing, and it can also be a bad thing, but either way, something is telling me that you should find out on your own."

I wanted to push it more, but something told me that she was right, and wasn't going to tell me. So I just helped her up, and resumed eating my pizza. Seriously, it seemed that I hadn't eaten for days at how hungry I was, though I just had a plentiful dinner the night before. When I had another slice, I decided that it was enough, and took the rest to my room for later.

**_I don't know why I ended the chapter there. I just wanted to know if people liked the story so far. Some people might know what's going on. Others are oblivious, but anyway, review if you like this story so far. I am currently writing four other stories. This is my fifth, so please review. THX,_**

**_ NAQ_**


	2. Moldy Pizza

**_This chapter is very boring, and has like nothing in it. The next chapter will be much better though. This is just about moldy pizza. Really, it's nothing important. You can even skip this chapter if you want, it's really not important. I will update on the next chapter soon, because this one was so crappy. I know that you probably won't enjoy this chapter, but I'll say it anyway. "ENJOY,"_**

******_-NAQ_**

ZOEY

I woke up to the smell of moldy pizza. Honestly, I didn't remember going to bed last night. All I remembered was heading back to my room. I looked to my side, and realized that I was sleeping by myself. I thought that Erik would've been sleeping with me. Maybe he was rethinking our whole relationship because of the whole "projectile vomiting" incident in the hallway. I felt like crap. Like I hadn't slept in days. I realized that using the elements for such a long time, must've really taken a toll on me. I wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day, but I knew that if I didn't get up soon, I might never get up. Plus, I had to get rid of that rotten cheese smell. Don't ask me how I know how rotten cheese smelled. I was a curious child. It was really gross. I would have to scold whoever put whatever caused that smell.

I slowly sat up in the bed, and had the sudden urge to puke. The smell must've been really bad for me to puke. I usually never threw up, and now it was twice in two days. I ran to the closest bathroom, luckily with Stevie Rae being the High Priestess of the Red Fledglings, and having a "thing" with Dallas, she got the special privilege of having her own private bathroom in her room.

I threw up in the shower. I know that normal people usually throw up in the sink, or the toilet, but me, being the most un-normal person throws up in the shower. After finishing a rather vulgar throw-up session, I groan, and straighten up, wishing that we had done some shopping before we came here. I hadn't brushed my teeth in almost two days. We hadn't had any time to buy any cleaning supplies, including toothbrushes, toothpaste, you know, the essentials. I had thrown up twice, and there was nothing that I could do about the smell in my mouth. Even without smelling it myself, I knew that it smelled rather horrible. I could practically see my mouth exuding the stink every time I exhaled. I took a vow not to talk that day, and to only breathe through my nose. I really hoped that I didn't bump into Erik today. That would not be pleasant. He would probably think that I was avoiding him, but that was better than him smelling my monster breath.

I looked through the cabinets in Stevie Rae's bathroom, hoping to find some kind of cleaning liquid. Hell, I would even take rubbing alcohol as mouth wash right now. I did end up finding some Listerine though. That was a life-saver. I quickly rinse out my mouth, and feel refreshed that I won't have to act like I lost my voice for the day. But I was still avoiding Erik, for I didn't want to face the humiliation of our little seen in the hallway yesterday. He was the only one who knew about it, and I hoped that he didn't tell anyone.

When I walked out into the room, I saw Stevie Rae picking up, ironically, a box of moldy pizza. Just looking at it, made me want to throw up again. I almost did, but I pushed it back down to sit in my stomach, where it's supposed to be. Stevie Rae walked over to me, the moldy box still in hand. She was smart, and thought to wear a clothespin over her nose, when walking into a smelly room. I wasn't so lucky. The closer she came, the more the smell of the pizza wafted over to me. It smelled so bad, that I wondered if it had been in here for weeks, and no one had noticed until now. That it should be marked "nuclear," and have a picture of a skull and crossbones on it. I gagged as she got closer, then got the "brilliant," note the sarcasm, idea to cover my nose. I put my hand on my nose, just as the smell started to become unbearable. I wondered how I had slept next to it all night, and didn't even notice until just recently. I also noticed that Stevie Rae was wearing gloves while handling the box.

When she reached me, she looked me dead in the eye and said,

"What is the meanin' of this, Zoey?"

I almost burst out laughing. Her Okie accent mixed with that high-pitched noised that happens when you cover your nose was hilarious. I just chuckled slightly, not being able to contain my laughter too much, shook my head, grabbed her elbow and made it out of the door. I immediately saw the red fledglings that were in the hallway, retreat into the nearest room, and while covering their noses and cringing from the horrific stench. I couldn't blame them. It was truly a horrible smell.

Stevie Rae led me down a few hallways, making some twists and turns, until we came to a metal door. This was actually the only real door in the entire tunnel system. Everywhere else, it was curtains and blankets, but here it was a door. She undid the complex set of latches, with multiple keys, and opened the door. The smell washed over me, and even with my thumb and pointer finger pinching my nose closed, the smell seeped through. It was more moldy pizza. I nearly passed out from how strong the nasty stench was. Stevie Rae was nearly convulsing, and looked pretty light-headed to me. She quickly threw the pizza in, the box landing in a pile of others, and quickly led us back down the hallway, after relocking the door, all while not saying anywhere. As we parted ways, her heading back to our room, me heading to the kitchen, we still didn't acknowledge each other. I was almost to the kitchen when I bumped into Erik.

**_Bum, bum, bum. What is going to happen between her and Erik. I have decided to turn this into a Zoey and Stark story soon, so be prepared. I know that that chapter was extremely sucky, but it was to prepare you for the drama, and not just jump into it. I won't disappoint you guys next time though. Thx,_**

******_-NAQ_**


	3. Serious Discussion and Unspoken Words

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House of Night characters. They are owned by P.C. and Kristin Cast._**

**_Oh my goddess, I am so so sorry. I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but I have a good reason for that. My school was on spring break, and I was on vacation without internet. I haven't been able to update my other stories either, but I am working on it. So sorry. This chapter also ends in a cliff hanger. Sorry. Enjoy,_**

**_ -NAQ_**

I stopped in my tracks, staring into the strikingly beautiful, blue eyes of Erik. I moved my eyes to eye level, to come face to face with Erik's perfectly sculpted, chiseled chest, with his shirt restraining his muscles, and felt a rush of desire flow through me. My emotions had suddenly magnified in the last week or so, but I didn't have time to think about that right now. I retreated my eyes back to Erik's face to see him staring back at me with a slight smirk on his face, and then I felt my cheeks heating up, and knew that the blush was spreading on my cheeks. Suddenly, his expression turned serious.

"Zoey, can we talk?" he said, while running a shaking hand through his hair.

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. He then removed his hand from his hair and tentatively put his hand around my wrist, and began dragging me down the hall.

Soon, we were in front of the makeshift door, that I assumed was his and Dallas's room, because of the large _Star Wars_ blanket covering the entryway. He walked in and didn't even hold open the blanket for me, allowing me just enough room to slide into the dead-end tunnel. He quickly moved to the bed, sat down, and patted the bed, motioning for me to sit down onto the bed next to him. I slowly made my way to the bed, and sat down next to him, tentatively, making sure to keep a careful distance from him, trying to make it less awkward, but only made the situation even more awkward. We sat in silence for a few moments before I opened my mouth to speak. He spoke quickly before I could even make a sound.

"What the – happened yesterday in the hallway?" he asked me.

"I was sick, Erik. I still am. I think I have the flu or something." I answered back to him.

He looked at me skeptically. "So, it didn't have anything to do with the kiss?" He asked slowly.

I looked at him incredulously. "Of course not, Erik!" I practically yelled. "You know how much I love your kisses." I said, knowing that he needed an ego booster right then.

He gave me his cute, little boy smile that I have always loved.

"Well, that's a relief because I don't think that I would be able to live with it if you didn't like to kiss me." He said cockily. Then, his face turned deadly serious. It kind of scared me. He took my face between his hands, and looked me deeply in the eyes. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he said words that would change my life forever.

**_There's the cliff hanger ending. I'm so sorry again for not updating in so long. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon. Love you all,_**

**_ -NAQ_**


End file.
